


Spn Oneshots

by its_just_me_lucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad at updating, Denny - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, Sevin, Sex, Smut, Texting, Weecest, Will anyone read this?, Wincest - Freeform, daddycest, debriel, every spn ship, just alot of sex and fluff and feels, stipper, wincest smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_just_me_lucifer/pseuds/its_just_me_lucifer
Summary: This is my Supernatural one-shots book. I am open to requests. I will try to post twice a month. I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/John Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Sam Winchester, Kevin Tran/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	1. "Um hey?"

**Author's Note:**

> plz comment and let me know if like this at all. i will only post more if i feel like you like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A hugs Character B around the waist from behind. Confessions ensue. I found this prompt online, I do not take credit for the prompt.

Deans POV:

Sam and I had just eaten dinner. Burgers made by yours truly. I'm such a girl for this but, god I just love that we have a kitchen now. Finding this bunker is one of the best things that has happened to us. 

I was washing dishes after dinner when Sam walked in. He didn't say anything either, which was weird. I just assumed he was getting a beer. 

Instead of walking to the fridge like I thought he would, I felt him get really close to me. 

"Hey Sammy, whatcha doing?" I asked him, but instead of answering he just put his arms around my waist and pulled my back into his chest. His very strong... muscular chest, but that's not the point. 

Instead of letting myself enjoy the hug like I wanted to, I tried to wiggle out of his grasp while saying, "Um, hey Sammy. whatcha doing?" again. He still didn't answer; he just tightened his arms so I couldn't get out of the hug. 

"Come on Sam! Let go of me. Come on man, I gotta do the dishes, and I don't cuddle" I complained while trying and failing to get out of the hug. 

"Sam seriously l-" I tried to say but Sam interrupted me by growling, "Mine." And no that didn't make me shiver, and no my dick did not get hard as Sam started rubbing on me.

"Sam, we can't. You know this," I tried to tell him even though I didn't really mean it. 

"Why not?" he asked. 

"Because it's wrong, and there are laws against it! Society says—" 

"I don't care what society says or thinks. All that matters to me is you and how much I love you." 

"I love you too, but we shouldn't," I told him. 

"And why not Dean?" Sam said while finally letting go of my waist. 

I took the opportunity to turn around and say, "Because I'm supposed to protect you, and if we do this I'll just be taking advantage of you. 'Cause we both know you don't really want this. Now come on Sam, let's just drop it."

"You think I don't want this Dean?" he said pulling his signature bitch face. 

"Of course you don't!!! You're straight and I'm your brother!!!" I told him while raising my voice.

"Shows what you know," Sam said as he pulled me into a kiss. I felt his lips against mine and couldn't help but melt inside. I couldn't resist anymore. When I felt Sam pulling back, I grabbed him and pulled him against me again. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist as I gripped the front of his flannel. Perhaps I am wrong, maybe he is serious about his feelings for me. Sam, much to my disappointment, broke our kiss. My mind suddenly went blank. I just kissed Sam, like I've wanted for years. All those feelings that I've shoved down and bottled up for years, now at the surface; out in the world, and reciprocated by Sam. 

"Um," I started, not knowing what to say, "hey?" I immediately felt like an idiot. I've never been like this after a kiss. Usually, I'm calm and collected, but not this time. 

"Mine," Sam answered, leaning down slightly to bury his head in my shoulder.


	2. The Man With the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wincest. stripping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again this is wincest. turn back now if you dont like that.

**This one-shot has slight spoilers from season 9 episode 9**

Sam's POV:

I can't remember what made me come to a strip club, it's just that well, Dean went out, probably to fuck some chick, and I didn't want to be alone in the bunker all night... again.

Come to think of it, Dean has been going out a lot more than usual lately. I just hope he's not drinking himself to death. I keep trying to tell him that Kevin's death was not his fault, even if he was the one that tricked me into letting Gadreel into my body. Still, if anything it's my fault because I didn't fight against Gadreel. But he just won't listen.

So when he made his nightly escape, I decided to leave the bunker and drive here. I had to hot-wire a car because Dean took the Impala, as always.

I've never been confused about my sexuality. I know I'm bisexual. I know that I like both genders it's just being in this gay strip club is making me nervous. My mind keeps making up scenarios where Dean walks in and sees me sitting here. I mean, I knew it wouldn't happen but my anxiety just wouldn't leave me alone. I'm deathly afraid of him finding out because I don't want him to hate me.

The only thing that's keeping me calm is the man on the stage in front of me. He's gracefully swinging his body around the pole. His body was so thin and muscular. Even the sweat droplets forming on his skin are mouthwatering. I'm not ashamed to admit that he's making me hard. I just want to run my tongue all over him.

Something amazing about him is that he knows what to wear to get both men and women going. Tonight he was topless with black lace panties, a pair of 10-inch stiletto heels and he was hiding his face with a mask. Maybe it was for protection like he was keeping his face a secret so he wouldn't get jumped by a bunch of horny guys. I don't know. It only covered the top half of his face so I could still see his amazingly beautiful lips. For some reason, it makes him so much sexier that I just want to bend him over the stage and fuck him senseless but I mean, so does literally everyone else here.

My night's been going well, I've had a few beers and tipped the man with the mask over $200 in just over 2 hours. He's making me smile a lot and I don't even know why.

Well, now he's getting off the stage!! I need to go talk to him. I'm up and briskly walking to him to try to make eye contact. I just need him to look at me so he knows I want to talk to him, YES!!! He's taking his mask off!!! Maybe now he'll see me!!!!

Now he's turning around because his bodyguard pointed me out to him. Oh god, my heart beating. He can probably hear it.

He's turning towards me!! The side of his face is looking oddly familiar. He's looking at me and both our eyes are wide. The man in the mask is Dean. I turn and run out of the club without looking back. I can't believe I've been having the hots for my brother all night!! Holy fuck what has my life come too??? And why is Dean a stripper??

Deans POV:   
As I ran after Sam I could feel my heart beating fast and tears gathering in my eyes. He wasn't supposed to know.

I finally got out of the club with my assigned bodyguard (I didn't need one but I wasn't given a choice) right at my heels.

The tears fell down my face as I saw Sam get into a car and drive away without looking back.

"An ex-boyfriend or something?" The bodyguard asked. "No. He's my brother. He wasn't supposed to know I do this." I told him. When he looked at me with pity in his eyes more tears fell. He pulled me into a hug and told me it'd be ok. I didn't even fight against the hug because nothing was worth fighting for anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed that sams pov and deans pov were different you're right and I meant to do that. There will be a part two for this where dean will continue 'narrating' the events after Sam drove off in past tense. So tune in next Sunday for that!!!!!
> 
> P.S. send in those requests!!


	3. The Man With the Mask pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second part to the last chapter. wincest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is wincest. turn back now if you don't like it.

Dean's POV:

I didn't want to go home to Sam, but I knew I had to. Maybe he didn't know it was me? Shit, that's stupid, why would he run like that if he didn't know? He was looking at me for too long. Perhaps he'll be okay with all of this, I mean, someone tipped me $200 tonight. So it's not like I don't earn money. I sighed heavily, walked back into the club to get dressed, and then left in the Impala. 

Sam's POV:

I hurried home, praying to god Dean didn't know it was me drooling over him all night. He'll be completely grossed out and disgusted by me. Hell, I'm grossed out and disgusted by myself right now. I left the stolen car a couple of blocks from the bunker and walked from there, knowing Dean saw me get into a strange car. The man knew cars, so he'd definitely recognize it. I felt a smile grow on my lips as I thought about Dean. God, I wish this would stop, but I can't help but think about him. 

Dean arrived home just a few minutes after I did. 

"Sammy, we need to talk," he said as soon as he walked in. 

"I know, Dean."

"You were at the club tonight, so you know what I do now."

"Yes, and you saw me at the club, too." 

"Why were you there, Sammy? I thought you'd never find out because I thought I'd never see you in a gay club."

"C'mon, Dean! It's obvious why I was there. I want to know why the hell you were stripping there. I thought you'd never catch me there!" 

"Sammy, are you gay?" 

I sighed, "I'm bisexual. I've always known, but I felt you'd hate me for it."

"Dude, it's okay. I'm actually also bisexual, but I just realized not too long ago."

I smiled, "I knew you were always too macho, and that thing you had for Dr. Sexy, it was too much."

"Shut up," Dean said, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. 

"Anyway, care to tell me why you're a stripper?" 

Dean sighed, "Look, it's something I like to do. It's fun for me, and I actually make pretty good money."

"How much?" 

"I'm not sure. I haven't exactly counted, but I know someone did tip like $200 or something while I was on stage." Dean got up to get a beer. My stomach dropped, that was me that gave him $200 tonight. I looked at Dean as he walked back toward me, and the way his body moved; I never noticed how graceful he was. Again, I thought about him dancing on that pole, practically naked. I gulped and shifted my legs to cover the boner I was getting. 

Dean looked at me, looked at how I was sitting on the chair, and smirked, "What are you thinking about?" 

"Nothing," I quickly said. 

"You're thinking about something..." Dean teased. "Or has it just been that long since you've had sex that literally anything will get you off?" 

"Shut up Dean," I said with a slight smile. 

"I'm going to bed, and I'm guessing you're going to take a shower?" 

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help blushing slightly, "Yes..." I mumbled. 

"Please, just don't let me hear you. I'm already going to be trying to get it out of my head, so you don't need to make it worse by being loud." 

Once Dean left, I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. As the shower heated, I undressed. I also let my mind go off and think about whatever. Of course, I thought about Dean and the damned mask. I got into the shower, thinking about the way Dean's nimble body and lean muscles moved as he danced. Even the droplets of sweat that formed on his body were sexy. Then there were his lips—full and perfectly shaped. I bit my lip as I wrapped my hand around my cock and moved up and down my shaft. Between the friction and my own thoughts, it only took a minute to two for me to come. After I finished, I turned on the cold water to cool off. I can't believe I just came to the thoughts of Dean. I feel so dirty and disgusted. I kinda want to tell Dean, but I can't. Sure, he took my bisexuality great, but I don't think he'll be so happy about me masturbating to him. I got out of the shower, dried off, dressed, and went to bed to dream about the man in the mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls request things. im ok with almost anything so dont be shy.


	4. The Man With the Mask pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wincest. stripping. angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is wincest if you dont like that turn back now.

Sam's POV

"I'm off to work, Sammy! Don't wait up," Dean said to me with a wink as he walked out of the door. I tried not to think about where he was going, or what he was doing. I tried everything: TV, napping, heavily researching our current case, but nothing, absolutely nothing stopped me from thinking about Dean. I've literally lost control over my thoughts. Constantly, Dean's limber body molding itself against a stripper pole infiltrated whatever I was doing to clear my head. Finally, I left the bunker, stole a car, and drove down to the strip club.

As I walked in, I prayed to every angel we'd met that Dean would not see me this time. Sure, being caught once could be a mistake, and I mean, it's not like I knew Dean was working that time. This time, though, I have no excuse, I'm here to watch my older brother strip and sensually dance on a stage for a bunch of gay men.

I sat in a dark corner and hoped Dean wouldn't see me. He'd probably yell at me and call me a freak because I enjoy watching him be a stripper. I'm so fucked up; I'm in a gay strip club watching my older brother be a stripper and wanting to have sex with him. Who does that? Apparently I do. Either way, I couldn't take my eyes off Dean. I could, however, feel my pants tighten as I watched. I felt like a teenage boy, getting hard all the time, and in the weirdest situations. Suddenly, I felt like Dean was looking at me. I stared back, unsure if he could see me or not. My heart sunk, but I wasn't sure if it was because Dean may have seen me, or that he didn't notice me. Maybe I want him to see me, it would, in a way make this whole situation easier. 

After sitting in my spot for a bit longer and throwing a couple of bills at Dean, I resolved to go home and wait for Dean, where I'd tell him how I feel. I just couldn't take it anymore; it was too big of a secret to keep. It had already been eating away at me, so there was no way I would've been able to keep it for much longer without him finding out anyway. I mean I couldn't jeep going to the strip club he,d eventually see me. Telling him was the only way I could make it better.

*****

Dean came home a couple of hours after I did. He plopped a stack of bills on the table in front of me with a smile. 

"Tonight's earnings," he said. 

I smiled back, trying not to think about the fact that some of those are mine. 

"Umm, Dean, can I tell you something?" 

"What's up Sammy?" Dean asked, suddenly concerned at Sam's serious tone. 

"I need to tell you what happened the first night I saw you dancing at the club."

Dean raised his eyebrows, curiosity suddenly piqued. 

"Dean, I... I think I fell in love with you that night. You just looked so amazing up there, moving your body like that. Remember that $200 tip? I gave you that, I just couldn't help myself. When you took off that mask, I wanted to die, but it hasn't stopped Dean, I keep thinking about you, like all the time, constantly. I even went back tonight to see you, I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry, Dean, but I can't help how I feel," Sam rambled. 

When he looked back up at Dean, he immediately saw the horrified look on his face. He didn't say anything. 

"Dean, please, say something..." 

"I just... I don't know what to say," Dean replied. "I think I need to think about this..." He got up and walked out of the bunker, leaving Sam all alone. Moments later, Sam heard the Impala start and Dean drive away. Sam hoped and prayed that it wouldn't be the last time he would see Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request things. im good with almost everything so dont be shy.


End file.
